Moldova
Moldova debuted in the 2nd edition of North Vision Song Contest with the broadcaster MLTV (Moldova Television). In the fourth edition, TRM (Teleradio Moldova) has been chosen as the broadcaster of Moldova, as the Head of Delegation changed. Its success is soaring since North Vision Song Contest 10. Moldova in North Vision Song Contest 'North Vision Song Contest #1' It has been announced by TRM that there has been interest in Northvision since the first edition. However, the broadcaster lacked of money and interested artists to debut. MLTV showed no interest. This edition was not broadcasted in Moldova. 'North Vision Song Contest #2' participated with "All My People" in Reykjavik (2nd edition).]] MLTV has shown interest after the first edition of NVSC. The broadcaster announced their in the second edition of NVSC in Iceland. It was one of the first countries to confirm their participation. A jury decided the entry and the song internally. Well known Sasha Lopez with his song "All My People" was the first Moldavian entry in NVSC. In Semi Final One, Sasha Lopez came 12th with 60 points, staying in the Semifinal. This marked a dark spot in his career. 'North Vision Song Contest #3' participated with "Printre Flori" in Winterthur (3rd edition).]] Despite their failure in NVSC #2, MLTV continued the participation in the third edition. Again, the artist and the song were chosen internally. It has been decided to send the female singer Alexandrina with "Printre Flori" to Switzerland. She did not manage to qualify. With an amount of 45 points and the 17th place in in Semi Final One in Winterthur , this has been the worst placing by Moldova in NVSC so far. Today, Alexandrina has not shown much interest of participating again for Moldova. 'North Vision Song Contest #4' and Kylian Mash participated with "Cash Out" in Gothenburg (4th edition).]] MLTV withdrew from NVSC and the NBU. As Fans in Moldova were very dissapointed and sad, TRM decided to join the NBU and NVSC next to the EBU and ESC. They decided for this time to select their entry internally, with the plans of National Selections in the future. Angelika Vee, together with the french DJ Kylian Mash were announced to participate for Moldova with the song "Cash Out". The song earned good ratings before the actual contest. In Gothenburg, Angelika and Kylian performed at #3 in the Second Semi Final: Winning the Televoting and the overall 6th place with 81 points, this marked the first qualification of the small country. In the Grand Final, they've been drawn to perform in #7. The arena was amazed by their performace. In the end, they've achieved the 13th place with an amount of 109 ponts, placing 4th in the televoting. This edition marked the interest of Angelika Vee in Northvision Song Contest. 'North Vision Song Contest #5' participated with "Uhodi" in Aarhus (5th edition).]] After those great results, TRM confirmed almost immediately after the Grand Final. They decided to host the first National Selection of Moldova, called "Selecția Națională Moldova 01" (english: National Selection of Moldova) with three acts: "Iarta-ma" by Katy Rain, "Uhodi" by Kaiia and "Chica Bomb" by Dan Balan. With a massive lead of points against the other two, earning ten out of twelve 12 points, "Uhodi" and the singer Kaiia won this National Selection. This song was even more welcomed than "Cash Out" in the previous edition, ranking 2nd in the Betting Odds. Fans all over Europe enjoyed listening to the song. It ranked high in international charts. In Semi Final One, Kaiia opened the contest, being drawn as #1. The performance was built up complex, introducing the story of a woman that tries to break free from love. Being the very first song in the edition, it earned much applause. Unsurprisingly, "Uhodi" qualified. The draw of the Grand Final for Moldova was #13, in the center of the show. In the end, "Uhodi" reached the sixth place, being pushed out of the Top 5 and the automatic qualification for the next edition by Azerbaijan. Kaiia faced a peak in her career, but has never tried to participate for Moldova again since then (despite some rumors around the eight edition). 'North Vision Song Contest #6' and FireLove participated with "Miroase-a mare" in Beirus (6th edition).]] The entry was selected through the first edition of Șansa ta. It included five acts from Moldova, five acts from Romania and one foreign act from the United States. Mani and the band FireLove won this edition with the chilling song "Miroase-a mare". It had some fans, but never reached as much popularity as the previous entry. It failed to qualify for the Final. It reached the 13th place in the Semi Final. Mani and FireLove disbanded the work. Mani showed further interest as sole artist in the following editions. An important point in this edition was the leaked theme song of NVSC #6 in Beirut. It got sent to TRM Headquarters and was very soon hacked by an anonymous group. It uploaded a weird peice of it to YouTube. It was shutdown by TRM and the NBU. 'North Vision Song Contest #7' participated with "Break My Heart" in Liverpool (7th edition).]] The entry was seleted through the second edition of Șansa ta. The rumerous foreign act from Canada won this time. It was Victoria Duffield with her known song "Break My Heart". It was a medium-liked song in the contest, and had average chances of qualifying. The Betting Odds for Moldova were 25th to win. It did not pass the Semi Final and placed 12th. Victoria Duffield returned to her homecountry, never ever wanting to speak about the contest. 'North Vision Song Contest #8' and Jérémy Amelin participated with "Oh, Oh" in Sarajevo (8th edition).]] The entry was seleted through the third edition of Șansa ta. This was the so called "Quarter Quell" of the selection: This time, only Category:Countries